


The sex educator

by makerofaqueen



Series: Cotton candy [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay Sex, He's totally clueless, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Implied Relationships, M/M, Nico needs help, Sex Education, Thank the gods for Conchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Will is horny and Nico is in way over his head. Thank the gods you can get some help from the Aphrodite cabin and a certain contraband dealer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I don't own shit, my dear uncle Rick does. 
> 
> Rated Teen and up because all they talk about is sex.

Mitchell was lying on his bed knitting when there was a knock on the door. He sighed. You couldn’t get one moment of peace in this place. Sometimes he longed for college. Other times he never wanted to leave. This was one of those college times.

‘Come in!’

A black, frizzy head popped in through the door.

‘Oh. Hi Nico. What’s up? Looking for Piper?’

‘Are you alone?’

Mitchell looked around. ‘Yes. Why?’

‘I need help.’

‘Do you want to come in?’

Nico didn’t answer, he simply closed the door behind him and walked up to Mitchell’s bunk. Mitchell pulled his legs up under him so he was cross-legged against the headrest. Nico sat down where his feet had just been. He looked anxious and was twirling that ring of his almost obsessively. Mitchell waited and used his empath-ability to feel around a little. Nico radiated anxiety and… was that hope? Anticipation? He wasn’t entirely sure. After a while he realized that the other boy wasn't going to talk before he coaxed him a little. ‘So… is something the matter?’

‘It’s Will…’

Mitchell’s face fell. He realized he needed to choose his next words very carefully. ‘Did he do anything? Or… did you?’

‘No! No, nothing like that. It’s great. We’re great. Just great.’

‘You’re using the word great a lot. Are you trying to convince me or yourself?’

Nico blushed down at the floor. ‘Okay, so maybe not great. But it’s totally my fault.’

Mitchell hummed while he put his yarn away. ‘Care to elaborate a little?’

‘He wants to have sex!’ Nico blurted out.

Oh. _Oh_.

‘And you don’t?’

‘Well of course I do!’ Nico hissed. ‘I mean, have you seen him? He looks like a literal Greek god.’

Mitchell inwardly agreed that yes, Will Solace was indeed a dazzling piece of male specimen. ‘Then what’s the problem?’

‘I… I have no clue, okay? I mean… last time I was in school, gay sex ed wasn’t really a thing. Hell, homosexuality wasn’t a thing, unless you were, you know… suicidal. And I know you and Connor have… You know, because he won’t shut up about it. And Will is… Will. He knows everything! And I’m…’ Nico silenced and blushed down at the floor.

‘Okay… do you mind if I call Connor over for this? If we’re going to do this right there’s some things I want to show you that he can bring.’

Nico twirled his ring in silence for a while, thinking about it, before nodding. Mitchell picked up the celestial bronze smartphone that Connor had gotten him for his birthday and sent him a quick text:

_Sex ed. Get your butt over here. Bring gay lube and condoms. Maybe a dildo too. Chop chop!_

He smiled when he imagined Connor’s face upon seeing the text. It only took him approximately 2 minutes and 35 seconds to come barging into the Aphrodite cabin. He found his boyfriend sitting in bed with Nico’s head in his lap, combing his hair with his fingers the way he always did when he was soothing people. Connor inwardly smirked. Di Angelo. This could be fun. Mitchell gave him a look that he just knew said ‘ _Don’t even go there, Stoll._ ’

‘You summoned me, sweetness,’ he said as he lifted Nico’s feet off the mattress and sat down, placing them in his own lap. He blew Mitchell a kiss.

‘Well, Nico is feeling just a tad bit insecure about his first time and I thought we could put him at ease a little.’

‘You guys haven’t had sex yet?’

‘What do you think I’m doing here, Stoll?’ Nico grumbled at the same time as Mitchell said: ‘Remember they’re younger than us.’

‘I thought Will was the kind of guy who knew what he was doing?’ Connor mused.

‘And he is! But I’m not and I don’t want him to realize just how… clueless I am. I mean sure, there’s been the occasional hand job and mouth involved, but…’ Nico was waving his hands around Italian style and blushing. ‘And I’m scared he’ll realize that I’m not good enough for him and leave.’

‘Honestly, I don’t think there is a whole lot you can do to Will that would make him leave,’ Mitchell said. ‘Son of Aphrodite here, I know what I’m talking about,’ he added when Nico looked up at him skeptically. ‘Moving on. Connor, dear? The… stuff.’

‘Oh. Right.’ Connor started rummaging around in his pockets and produced a box of condoms, a bottle of lube and a pink, glittery dildo. ‘In hindsight, had I known this was Will we were gonna talk about, I would have brought a bigger dildo. This is… cutting it a bit short.’

‘You’ve seen my boyfriend naked?’

‘You keep forgetting, di Angelo, that your cabin is the only one with a private bathroom and that the rest of us have to use the shower stalls like regular peasants. I have seen all the boys naked.’

‘Right.’

Connor handed the dildo to Nico so he could examine it. He took it gingerly and turned it this way and that before he erupted in nervous giggles. ‘Why… Why is it pink? And it sparkles, like, this isn’t natural.’

Mitchell bit his thumb to keep himself from laughing. Connor showed no such restraint. Nico got a little self-conscious and put the dildo down on the bed.

‘Stoll, am I gonna have to bench you for this? Because I will and you know it,’ Mitchell said and shot him a glare.

‘No, sweetness, I’ll behave. Sorry.’

‘Good.’ Mitchell picked up the dildo and played with it a little, before asking Nico: ‘Do you know how to put on a condom?’

‘I think so. You roll it, right?’

‘There’s more to it. You’re gonna wanna sit up for this.’

Connor handed him a condom. ‘Now, rip it open,’ he said. ‘You see the little slit there? Just tear it apart. Don’t worry, it won’t break.’

Nico did as he was told and soon enough he was holding the slippery rubber in his hands. ‘This is already lubed?’

‘Yes,’ Mitchell said, ‘But not nearly enough. These things are made for vaginal sex and from what I’m told, it’s enough lube for that. The problem is, we don’t self -lubricate like girls do.’

‘You’ve never been with a girl?’ Nico asked. Mitchell visibly shuddered.

‘Never have and probably never will. Ask Connor if you’re curious.’

‘It was one time!’

‘And apparently that was enough,’ Mitchell smirked. ‘Now, the condom. You want to hold onto the tip because if you get air in there it might tear when you ejaculate. Not cool. Okay, and as soon as you’ve gotten it past the head you can let go of the tip and just keep rolling. The only difference is with a real dick you have the skin to work against and that will be moving. You should probably try this on yourself a couple of times before you do it on Will, but you get the general idea here.’

‘Next step,’ Connor said and opened the bottle of lube. He took Nico’s hand and poured a generous amount of lube in it. ‘All of that goes on the condom before you stick it in the hole.’

‘Aren’t you forgetting something, dear?’ Connor looked confused. Mitchell sighed. ‘You don’t just push it in there.’

‘Oh! Right. You need to prep first. If you stick that thing of yours in an under-prepped hole there will be blood.’

Nico paled considerably.

‘Stop scaring him, Con.’

‘H.. how do I do that? Prep, I mean.’

‘With your fingers,’ Mitchell continued. Nico stared down at his lube-coated hand. ‘One at a time. Depending on how wide you are, two or three should do it.’ Mitchell held up first one finger and waved it around, then another before he started scissoring them in the air. Last he added the third finger and waved all three of them together. ‘Oh, and keep your nails filed down. Just saying.’

‘How can you guys be so… casual about all this?’ Nico asked.

‘What? Sex?’ Connor asked.

‘Yes, and everything else. I see you two constantly holding hands, hugging, kissing, sitting on each other’s laps like it’s no big deal. It took me weeks to allow Will to even hold my hand in public, but with you, it’s like you’re a regular couple.’

If this had come from anyone else Mitchell would have been offended but he only felt sorry for Nico because he felt that way. ‘That’s because we _are_ Nico. I think you need to try and let go of some of your 1940’s hang-ups. No one cares, here. I can’t say anything about the rest of the world but as far as camp go you’re good. Take the Apollo cabin for example, they wouldn’t know straight if it stared them in the face.’

‘Neither would this cabin,’ Connor added.

‘Neither would this cabin. There you have the two most populated places around here.’

Nico nodded at this, but his facial expression told them he still wasn’t sure about this. ‘Okay. So… are we done?’

‘I should think so,’ Connor said. ‘If there’s nothing else you’re wondering about?’

‘I don’t think so. Can I use your bathroom, Mitch? I kinda wanna wash my hands.’

‘Go ahead.’

When Nico was in the bathroom Mitchell stood up and stretched his limbs. Connor watched him and when his t-shirt rode up he couldn’t help himself. He snaked his arm around Mitchell’s waist and pulled him close enough to kiss, leaning against the top bunk. Mitchell closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. Nico cleared his throat behind them and Mitchell glanced sideways at him before ducking under Connor’s arm and straightening his shirt. Connor fished up the stuff he’d brought and handed Nico the condoms and lube. ‘Keep these. They’re on the house for first time offenders.’

‘Thanks.’

‘Now, go get him!’

They followed him out onto the porch. Connor had his arm around Mitchell’s waist from behind and nuzzled his face in his neck. Nico gestured at them. ‘You see this, this is what I’m talking about. In public.’

‘You have to be brave, Nico. I wanna see you be brave,’ Mitchell said before the younger demigod walked away.

Connor sighed. ‘They grow up so fast.’

‘Come on, dear. All this talk about sex has got me hungry.’

Connor sounded disappointed when he said: ‘Hungry? I thought you were gonna say horny.’

‘No. It’s almost dinner time. Food first, then maybe we can talk about horny.’

**Author's Note:**

> Alot of people have this headcanon that Will educates people on sex because he's the head healer but hello? Aphrodite cabin because APHRODITE. So yeah.
> 
> Also I snuck two pop-culture references in there. One from a movie and one from a song. See if you can find them ;)
> 
> If there's anything you want to read like, hit me up here or @makerofaqueen on tumblr I'll take Conhell prompts for you guys.


End file.
